Rescue
by kittiekat10105
Summary: Barbara Gordon can face muggers, murderers and psychotic villains. But high school steriotypical mean girls? Well, even Batgirl needs rescuing sometimes. Dick/Babs


**Heyo fellow Young Justice fans! Yeah yeah, I know. Another romance. But hey, I'm a sucker for it. I admit it. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Rescue<span>

by kittiekat10105

"Hey, Gordon. Heard you and Grayson hooked up. Looks like you're going for the cash, huh?"

Barbara suppressed a groan as she slammed her locker shut. Although she was tempted to give them a comment that would send them home crying, she used the infamous Batclan Calming Methods to face her tormentors. She turned around and awaited their insults for the day.

The three were the typical high school girl posse. The Queen Bee (Jane Lee), the Wannabe (Lindsay Shaw), and the Tag-along (Gina Lumiere).

These girls had been bothering her since she started going to the Gotham prep schools. And she had been since the second grade. Being a scholarship kid was like signing a death warrant for your social life at these schools no matter how old you were.

"Come on, Lindsay. Who can blame her? I mean, her dad has to live off a Police salary," Jane sneered, flipping her long black hair.

Babs rolled her eyes. "Shove off, Lee."

The girls giggled sickeningly.

"Really, though," Gina snickered. "Did you have to stoop so low as to date someone so young?"

The way Gina said it made it sound like he was ten instead of thirteen.

Babs' face flushed. "He's one year younger than me, and we're in the same grade."

She didn't know why she had to defend herself to these creeps. She was giving them what they wanted.

"And he's short," Lindsay giggled, twirling a strand of curly blonde hair around her finger. Babs gave the girl her own version of the Bat-Glare, and the finely-manicured girl backed off.

"We really shouldn't be so surprised," Jane crooned as she examined her fingernails. "Two charity cases. One scholarship kid, the other a circus orphan." She moved her eyes from her nails and smiled wickedly. "Two of a kind."

It took all her Bat-trained self control to not slam her into the lockers. No one dissed Dick in front of her, especially when it involved a remark about his parents. They'd been best friends since fourth grade, and she'd been his confident for just as long. She even let him call her in the middle of the night about nightmares.

The calls were less frequent now, but they still occurred. When they weren't about the incident with Two-Face, or something happening to Bruce, they were about his parents. Sometimes they were so bad she'd sneak out and head off to Wayne Manor to calm him down. Her step-mother probably knew, but she kept quiet about it. Of course Batman knew about it. He was Batman for crying out loud.

"Don't you dare make fun of his parents." Babs stared down the popular rich girl, causing her to step back a bit. The intimidation lasted only a second, when the smile returned.

"You know, girls," she said in an oily tone. "Just because her father lives off of a police salary, doesn't mean he doesn't have some extra cash lying around." She stared pointedly at Babs. "You know how most police officers make their money in this city."

There was an instant of shocked silence as the girls waited to see how the red-head would react to their Queen Bee's slander. But only for an instant. Barbara's green eyes flashed dangerously, her mood suddenly fitting her fiery red hair perfectly. With a snarl of rage, she lunged at Jane with the ferocity of her Batgirl persona.

But right when she was about to make impact, someone grabbed her arms and stopped her mid-lunge. It was so sudden that she nearly fell backwards into the offender. She didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Let me go, Dick!" she snarled. Her boyfriend held on to her arms.

"And let you get yourself expelled?" He tightened his grip around her jerks and spasms. Reluctantly, she stopped, but she she still sent the girls the best Bat-Glare she could manage.

"I'll handle this," he whispered in her ear, the smirk loud and clear in his voice. She scoffed and jerked away from him.

"I can handle myself, Richard."

The boy in question rolled his eyes, and gave her a look. Babs scoffed again, but stepped aside. And she was very glad she did.

He was sporting his version of the Bat-Glare, and while it was not as intimidating, it came pretty darn close. If Superman couldn't stand up to it, then a group of prissy rich girls sure couldn't.

"None of you have any right to accuse Commissioner Gordon of corruption. Especially considering what your parents have been up to."

Three pairs of eyes widened simultaneously.

"Lindsay, your dad has been stealing from his own company for years. Gina, let's not forget how your parents were found to be funding Lexcorp. And Jane," Dick stepped forward so that he and Jane were almost nose-to-nose. If looks could kill, she'd be a smoking pile of ash. "Don't think I forgot about your family ties to the Chinese Mafia. Especially since your dad put a hit out on mine."

"Allegedly," she snarled. "Zhang never admitted who places the hit."

Dick's eyes narrowed. "And your dad never denied it."

The two teens glared menacingly at each other. A few students glanced unsubtly in their direction, probably placing bets on how it would turn out.

"Now you guys walk away." His voice was low and gravelly, and sounded so much like Batman that even Barbara was intimidated. "Or else I'll tell the Headmaster about you guys trying to blackmail me into doing your history homework."

Babs jerked her head in his direction in confused outrage. When had that happened? And why hadn't he told her about it so she could force feed them their over-priced designer lipstick?

Apparently Jane was thinking the same thing. "We never blackmailed you."

Dick's glare melted into a smirk. "I know."

Two of the walking stereotype stared at the acrobat with a mix of shock and horror; Jane just nodded, obviously impressed.

"Well played, Grayson. Well played." She was about to say more, but a teacher walked by looking suspiciously at the group.

Dick nodded at the teacher. "Go now, or I'll talk to her."

Deciding that teasing Barbara wasn't worth getting expelled for, they ran to their classes. Well, Gina and Lindsay ran. Jane spun around on her heels and walked away with as much dignity as possible.

Barbara's mouth dropped open as she stared after their retreating forms. She turned to Dick, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"That was..." She paused, shaking her head in awe. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "They can make fun of me as much as they want. But you're another story. And there was no way I was gonna let you get expelled on my account."

Barbara's smile faded. "Dick, I'm so sorry you had to hear that."

Dick rolled his eyes like it was nothing. "It's 's really nothing they can say that'll bother me. I know it's not true. So why should it get to me?"

Barbara's smile returned as she gazed at Dick in wonder, marvelling at how she had managed to snag the most amazing guy in the world. Unbenonst to her, Dick was staring at her wondering the same thing.

In a sudden burst of emotion Barbara kissed him directly on the lips, only to realize later that it was their first. The kiss wasn't short, but it wasn't obnoxiously long either. A couple senior girls smiled and "Awwed" at them as they walked by, and a few guys wolf-whistled.

The warning bell rang, effectively separating the pair. Dick blinked at his girlfriend, but he grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. Mrs. RJ will kill us if we're late."

Babs nodded, still smiling, and they ran down the hall, fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love! Yeah, as you<strong> **can see I'm a Dick/Babs fan.** **Always have been, always will be. So as stated before, reviews are love!**


End file.
